


Reminds me of you

by TheMrsMaria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria





	Reminds me of you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



“Diego, is that you?” You yelled from the kitchen.  You were in the middle of a batch of cupcakes when you heard the front door open.

“Y/n? Where are you?”

“In the kitchen, baking!” you yelled back.  You were in the middle of melting the chocolate so you couldn’t step away.

“There you are, beautiful” Diego kissed your temple “What are you baking now?”

“Dark chocolate Guinness cupcakes, with a chocolate center with Bailey’s buttercream frosting” You pulled the melting chocolate off the double boiler so it could cool.

“Oh, Y/n, that sounds yummy” Diego was hovering close to you

You turned and looked at him, “If you keep standing this close, I’m going to put you to work”

Diego grinned at you, “Maybe I want you to use me” as he tried to pin you against the counter.

“Diego, not now, I need to finish these cupcakes for tomorrow”

Diego sighed and backed away from you, “Fine, but once you are done, I have something for you”, he winked at you.

“Fine, go sit down and we can continue this conversation when I’m finished” you laughed

“Your laugh is so adorable,” Diego said while walking to the living room and laying on the couch playing with a knife.

 

When you were finally finished with the cupcakes, half an hour later, you walked into the living room and sat on Diego’s lap.

“Alright, what do you have for me?” you asked.

Diego gave you a huge smile and rummaged in his pocket, “This”.

He has pulled out a necklace box and handed it to you.

“Diego, what is this?” You opened the box “Oh my…it’s beautiful” It was a silver necklace, that had a snake made from green stones.

Diego was grinning at you. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it, but why? It’s not my birthday or our anniversary.”

"It reminded me of you, so I grabbed it," Diego said.

“Grabbed it? did you steal this?” You gave him a panic look.

Diego laughed “No, silly, I bought it. And there’s no special reason other than I wanted to get you something to show you how much I appreciate you and how I think of you all the time.”

“Diego Hargreeves. You are such a big softy”

“I’m only a softy for you” Diego grabbed your face and kissed you.


End file.
